Her Happy Anniversary
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: Married life in the Hyoudou household can sometimes get too stressful. And he isn't always an attentive one. For Rias, this leads to a night she'd never want to forget. mature/smut/warning for tags


**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

**warning for tags: cheating **

* * *

A brilliant flash lit up the night sky for but a single moment.

"Rias, wait, wait! What's this about?" said a voice.

There was the sound of a door opening with a thunderous bang. Then another sound of a door slamming shut. Wreathed in tempestuous flames, the brilliantly red-haired woman disappeared into the space between worlds, leaving the house behind.

A man ran up to where she had been, panting.

"Seriously… what was that all about?"

"Oh, you," a voice drily said, from behind him. It belonged to a woman, who was chuckling idly into her palm. "You've done and made her mad. And today of all days…"

"Why? What's today?" the man asked aloud.

Another chuckle. In truth, there were a whole lot more chuckles from inside the house behind her. The woman at the door seemed to ignore all that, including that very question, as she continued to look up at the cloudy night sky.

"Well, I do hope she won't do anything foolish…" she murmured.

* * *

While WAKAME had dazzling, lavish decorations, a muted sumptuous exterior and interior design and a reputation for more higher-class clientele, it was still very much a strip club, one of many in Kabukichou. Like many who purported their services to be a step above most other male-oriented strip clubs, it featured a central area for dancers to ply their trade, but "fancier" in looks and ambience. There were also a myriad of closed-off booths divided by thick, soundproofed walls, as well as larger lounges towards the back of the building for those who could afford it. In there, "elite" strippers subcontracted to the venue or even hired by the customers could put on private shows. There were other rooms for other more clandestine purposes.

It also featured a bar, which was entirely desolate except for a most peculiar and unusual sight: a woman sitting there, deep in her cups.

"Hey, hit me again!" she shouted, motioning with her empty shot glass towards the bartender on the far side. The latter hesitated, glancing behind him with a certain look on his face before walking over to comply with the woman's demand. As he filled up several more cups she asked, "Why're you taking so long to serve, anyway? This is pretty crappy service if you ask me!"

The bartender hesitated, as if he had something to say, before shaking his head and bowing, "Very terribly sorry about this, dear customer."

Now a woman's presence here would not be at all unusual, particularly given the very nature of this establishment. But of course, it _was _quite unusual to see a beautiful, foreign-looking woman here who was not either celebrating for their husbands or boyfriends for some bizarre reason or other, or angrily searching for said partners with ominous looks on their faces. It made one wonder if the woman was lost, perhaps having misread the high-class exterior for a bar with a bit less sleazy purpose.

There was also another reason for the general confusion.

For example, the "bartender" holding all the fiddling with the drinks in hand wasn't the bartender at all. He had bartending skills, sure—in his almost forty years of working he'd picked up some stuff—but he wasn't currently employed _here_. He'd come in with his friends and drinking buddies as customers. They had bought out the whole place for their friend's birthday for this night, and had expected full run of the place. Before they could lock up, however, this gorgeous redhead had come staggering in, demanding a drink, and one of them had to step up as bartender.

"Should we just tell her?" one of them whispered to the bartending guy. They all sat at a table nursing their drinks.

"At least until that dancer of yours comes in," said the birthday boy, exhaling tobacco smoke from his mouth.

The bartender made a "tsk" sound. He looked just a bit irate. "I really did not expect to be working today. But I guess I do owe the manager a solid." They'd gotten a discount for having the whole place to themselves because he was a friend of the manager. They had been all set to begin on their pre-party celebrations when the woman had come stumbling in, hollering for a drink. If it were any other woman they'd have been soundly turned away with a reprimand, but they had been taken aback by the woman's stark beauty. Unable to explain the truth, the man had stepped up as "bartender" and done all he could to execute the woman's demands.

"Still, would you look at that body?" said the first guy. "I'm definitely thinking of her tonight while we celebrate with your girl." The woman was wearing all black: a blouse and skirt ensemble, along with fine silken stockings that perfectly accentuated her sexy legs, especially as they dangled, swinging, from the stool. Her blouse had been unbuttoned partway, revealing slender collarbones, pale milky skin, and a swell of big breasts that seemed like they were barely restrained by her clothing. On the whole, her body was very curvaceous, with a narrow waist, wide, child-bearing hips, and a plump ass.

They had seen nothing like it before: it was like staring at a literal goddess of sex and fertility. The three men could not tear their eyes away, and tried their best to avoid the woman's attention.

"Yep," said the birthday boy. "Like I'm not fucking rock hard already, thanks."

"She looks at least as old as m'daughter," the bartender observed.

As they chattered among themselves, the redhead they were scrutinizing sighed deeper into her glass. Reflected in the liquor's swirling surface was a tale of her sordid experience.

She was Rias Hyoudou, nee Gremory.

A Devil happily married to one of the most wonderful men in the world (in her opinion) who was also one of the strongest humans in the world: Hyoudou Issei. The long years since they'd first met as Devil and Ascended had inevitably allowed love to bloom, and had resulted in marriage not too long ago. Sanctioned by nearly all the supernatural forces in the known world, and witnessed by the most powerful beings in Creation, it had been as glorious as it was heartwarming.

The only thing that marred it, slightly, was the wedding just right after. And the one after that. And after that too, as well. And another. Again. And again and again. For her beloved Issei possessed a harem, and Rias' marriage had been the tipping point for all the rest of them to start moving in as his official wives. Therefore, they begged permission to be married. And these other harem members were people Rias loved and respected, which made accepting the arrangement just a bit easier.

Still, it had then become hard to keep Issei all to herself, and over time the reality had sunk in after a year or so of domestic life. Their life as Devils was never completely dull: if it were not another villainous creature popping out, ready to destroy all as one of many mad, nonsense schemes; it was the newly emerged internecine politics between the harem members, as they now secretly vied to monopolize Issei's affection. And of course, Issei, being only human, was easily distracted, and allowed himself to be pulled this way and that.

Now, that kindness of his was endearing to Rias, but of late it seemed as if they no longer had time for each other as much as she liked. And Issei being Issei meant his "unofficial" harem (meaning the ones he hadn't married _yet_) just kept growing and growing for what seemed like every other moment. It had become a literal menagerie at their house, as her co-wife Koneko had said, and even Rias eventually felt herself being suffocated by such a fact.

The straw that had definitely broken the camel's back, had been just tonight.

It had been the anniversary of their wedding. The most sacred of days, when it had become a general rule in the harem that all other members were forbidden from interfering, unless the celebrant wanted it of course. Ravel, for example, had demanded the attention of the full harem, citing a tradition in the Phenex family, which had led to that very memorable night where Rias had made love to several women.

Rias had been looking forward to this year's anniversary for a long time, and had even prepared such things that only a loving wife would for her husband. She'd worn sexy lingerie, dipped with saucy, Devil-like audaciousness underneath her clothes, and had put on scents and perfume to ensure she could ensnare his attention when the time came. She had ensured that nothing and no one, not even a god, would interfere on her day. She had even prepared for the sex itself, anticipating her husband's virility and rapacity.

Unfortunately, as it turned out, he'd forgotten.

He'd forgotten the date. He'd forgotten that there was even an anniversary. That it was _their _anniversary.

He'd come up, casual as you please, and had remarked about seeing a movie with this new woman he'd just "befriended".

The sheer, utter rage that had threatened to boil up from within her nearly caused her to assault her husband then and there with her powerful, destructive magics. All the pent-up frustrations, all the missed moments, the unsated affection, all of it came crashing through her.

She didn't even give him a reply. She left, hurtling out of their house and into the city, filled by raw, hot anger. The hurt in her heart had her lurching into random places like a restless ghost, thoroughly unaware of where she was even going.

This place was where she finally exhausted her feelings, where the tears had finally dried up. All that was left was a raw, throbbing void in her heart, and a need to fill it up with alcohol, that great equalizer of grief and joy.

As she moaned and reminisced on the bar stool, the other three men in the room continued their murmured gossip off to the side. They continued to look at the large digital clock affixed to the far wall, counting down the minutes until the appointment. That was when they would definitely have to kick the woman out.

"What a way to spend a birthday, huh?" said the first man.

"Don't mind," said the birthday boy. "Made it interesting."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one having to mix drinks," the bartender complained.

"Hey, I'd like to serve her drinks," said the first man. He grinned slyly and made a salacious wink. "And serve her a _lot_ more than that, even." At the look on his friends' faces he snorted. "Oh, come off it. I know you'd be thinking the same thing."

"An impossible thing," said the birthday boy, shaking his head.

"And we're all old enough to not let ourselves get caught up with preposterous imaginations," said the bartender.

"But you would, if given the chance." The other two raised eyebrows at him, as if he'd grown several heads.

"Of fucking course."

"Is that even a question?"

Their chuckled to themselves. As the bartender glanced towards the bar, his smile froze. The woman's eyes met his; her face now turned ominously in their direction.

"Oiii… The hell you're doing, slacking off over there?" she said, her voice slightly slurred.

"…_And_ she's getting annoying," the bartender murmured.

Then she surprised them all when she stood, carrying her latest shot glass, then stumbled towards them. Despite her uncertain, swaying gait, her glass never spilled. She approached their table, causing the bartender to move and try to shoo her off.

"Er… dear customer," he stammered. "This is not exactly—" The other two just watched, bemused. Once more their eyes were drawn to the woman's buxom body, in particular her wonderfully shaped twin mounds that looked like they would spill out from her blouse any second. The first man grinned appreciatively.

"You and I're the only ones in this place, so why not?" she asked. Rias frowned as she looked around. "Why the hell is it so empty anyways? A gaudy dive like this… should've a lot more customers right?"

"There's a special reason for that," the first man said. He leaned forward in his seat, and the others already recognized it for what it was: their friend was already setting up to flirt, like the lecher he was. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Amuse me," Rias said. She acted much like some sort of nobility, sitting there. The men stared, unable to fully comprehend this sort of attitude from a woman who was half their age.

"Well, this guy here's having his birthday, you see. And so we thought we'd give him a little bit of a wild party to celebrate. Buy out the whole place, give him a good show… We even booked a girl for some sexy action." The other two looked askance at their friend's frank statements, though on hindsight it was supposed to be rather obvious to anyone entering this place.

Rias' eyes wandered over to the dancing pole. "… I see. Sort of like a stag party?"

"Ahaha, not exactly. But close. We're really not going into that sort of debauchery." The others looked at him silently with disbelief, asking that silent question, _We're not?, _though he ignored them.

"You know my husband never had a stag party," she said, twirling her drink. The statement surprised them, especially the one about the husband. "He didn't even know what it _was_. And I rather liked that about him." She drained her glass. They all could only gulp and watch her throat move on her sexy, cream-skinned throat.

The men shared a look. "I'm extremely sorry to ask this, dear customer," the bartender said. "But it seems to me there's trouble at the homefront?"

She tossed her head back and laughed. "Hah! You could say that again. And it's all his fault. Never mind he's got it good. Never mind that he's got it _all_." She rose from her seat, swaying unsteadily. She turned around, and murmured something else unintelligible to them. She was heading straight for the entrance.

The first man quickly nudged the bartender, who frowned at his buddy's silent, pointed look. "Er, miss customer!" he called nonetheless. "If you don't mind, would you like to have a drink here with us?"

Rias turned her head. "Why? You've got some party going on right? I don't want to impose."

"It'll be on the house," the bartender said. "And besides, it looks like you need them."

Rias stared at him for a few long moments before pouting. "Fuck it!" she said, turning back. "You know what, fuck it! And fuck him, too." She went and sat back at her seat with them. "Give me your best, if it's really on the house. Let's drink to birthday boy over here."

"Are you sure about this?" the bartender asked in a murmur.

The first man shrugged as he whispered back. "Why not? The girl isn't here yet. Let's enjoy some special audiovisual stimulation before we head for the actual physical part. And it's a 99 percent chance the girl won't even be as lovely as this woman right here so it's all just fair. You agree right?" he asked the birthday boy, who nodded seriously while staring intently at Rias.

"Alright, whatever," the bartender murmured, before once more heading to the bar to grab some drinks.

"Wait, is he your friend or something?" Rias asked, indicating the bartender.

"Yeah he's not… He's not really the bartender in here. Well, he does know how to tend bar, but…" the birthday boy said. "You just kinda forced him to, when you came in."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rias said, her voice thick with sympathy. "I should apologize!"

"No, no, don't you worry about it," said the first man. "He's the one who even made our drinks before you came in. If anything, this is just an extension of what he'd just been doing."

"It's my birthday, after all," said birthday boy.

"Yuh, that's a good point," the first man rejoined, snapping his fingers. "A very good point."

"If you're sure…" Rias said, doubtfully.

"Well, here he comes. We can ask him ourselves. Hey, you're alright with making us drinks, right?" said the first man, once the bartender had come back with a tray of freshly poured liquor, along with other newly opened bottles.

"What?" asked the bartender, confused.

"The lady wanted to know if she was inconveniencing you," said the first man. Before the bartender could respond, he had continued: "And I told her, no, because it's your commitment as a _friend_ to give our birthday boy his best, aye?" A silent look passed between them.

"It's not my first choice," the bartender grudgingly agreed, before smiling at the lady. "But I am happy to serve in any case."

"I am very sorry for the inconvenience," Rias said, bowing slightly. The others bowed in their turn, and were also quite surprised that this foreigner-looking woman with an otherworldly beauty knew of the local customs. There was more to her than met the eye, even before putting aside the wedding ring on her finger.

They each poured a drink from the bottles, or took up one of the glasses that had already been poured. Even the bartender took his own.

"To the birthday boy," crowed the first man. "And his _very _special day!"

"Cheers!"

"Congratulations on another year, mister," Rias said, with glass raised. "If it would not be rude to ask, how many does it make?"

"Fifty-five now," the birthday boy said with a grunt, while sipping at his drink.

"Ah, quite young then," Rias said. They all blinked at this strange remark. Apparently, none of them could muster the appropriate reaction to this, as the first man simply moved on from that and switched to another topic entirely.

"Say," he began, coughing slightly, "What's your story, then, ma'am? Why the long face?" The others gave him a lot of warning looks for being a little too forward. But apparently Rias didn't mind one bit.

"If you really must know…" she began. "It's just something that's so stupid—my husband."

"Ahhh…" They all gave her sympathetic looks.

"Don't get things twisted," she said, smiling ruefully. "He's not a bad guy. There really was no problem with how things were, or _are_. It's just that he…" she hesitated.

"Hey uh, that's alright," the bartender said. "You don't need to tell us everything, lady."

"Yeah," said the birthday boy, chiming in. "Shouldn't have to trouble yourself on our account."

"No, it's alright," Rias said, while dabbing at her moist eyes. "Because… like I said, it's all really just stupid." She sighed, her shoulders quivering as if she were struggling to unload all her emotions. "Today's our anniversary."

Once again, the men made sounds of understanding. _We've all been there, _were words they would have said, but wise as they were, they knew that was probably the wrong thing to say to this woman currently. "We know what that's like" was something they would have said to the husband, not to the angry wifey.

"I mean…" she continued, before downing another shot. "It's just the first fight. It doesn't—_shouldn't _mean anything. I love him, and I know he loves me. There's no doubt about that. It's just…" she shrugged helplessly.

Without uttering a word, the first man raised a glass, which the others mirrored him. Rias refilled her own shot, and returned the salute. After downing the burning liquor, she smacked her lovely lips and shook her head.

"Well, don't let my crappy day sour your experience," Rias said, nodding at the birthday boy. "It's your birthday is it not? Shouldn't let this heavy stuff weigh you down. Enough about me, then. How about you guys? What's the story?"

The three men humored her by answering, introducing themselves for her benefit.

The first man boldly ventured his own credentials. He was Amano, fifty-eight years of age, and a successful businessman of some repute, who represented several excellent companies locally and overseas. He was a veteran of several divorces and was even now coming up on another divorce (and a wedding soon after that, though he didn't mention it to Rias).

The birthday boy, who had already mentioned his newly minted fifty-five years, was Shun, an eternal bachelor who nonetheless had several illegitimate kids of his own. He owned a telecommunications company that showcased several award-winning shows. This party was pretty much tailor-made for him personally, as he was the only one among them who could never commit to a relationship, and had in fact fled an arranged marriage long ago.

Lastly, the bartender, Kono, was the youngest at fifty-four, and was currently a politician's aide, though he had gone through a host of other jobs before, including bartending. He was a family man, having had two children, with his older son having already started his own family and his daughter just about to finish university.

While talking to these men, these _humans_, Rias was oddly touched by the genuine warmth of their personalities as they bickered and interacted with each other and with her. So much of her time had been spent among supernatural beings with rather bombastic, varied personalities. The comparatively more muted company of these humans had a marked sobering effect on her, which made the drinking that much more palatable. They also weren't that loud and boastful as she knew most males were, although they did have their moments of boisterous laughter as they took turns making bawdy jokes.

Eventually, after a while, the talk died down. "Boy, it's taking long," Amano said, glancing at his watch. It was said in such a low whisper that Rias suspected she wasn't supposed to hear. But she did, anyway.

"Hold on, let me give the agency a call," said Kono, who stood and went a bit of a distance to use his cellphone.

When she looked back at Amano, he gave her a quick smile. "Sorry about that. We're just expecting somebody…"

"I know. The escort right?"

Amano chuckled weakly. He scratched the side of his head. "…Yeah, we knew she was going to be late. But it's taking a bit more than we expected. And the night ain't getting younger."

"That's alright," said Shun. "I don't mind one bit. And we can always do that hot springs party you talked about before."

"Oh, right, that," Amano said, his eyes drifting to Rias with a touch of anxiety. "…Yeah we can certainly talk about that. Later."

"WHAT?" came Kono's shout, which surprised even Rias. They all turned to see the bartender, who motioned furiously at them. "Come here!" he beckoned Amano. Amano rose and hurried over, leaving Rias alone at the table with Shun. The latter smiled awkwardly at her while the two of the men began some sort of heated argument that Rias could barely hear.

But she caught enough of the words to understand what was going on: apparently the girl they had hired would be unable to come, and the agency had therefore cancelled the appointment, offering a refund and their profuse apologies. Amano had then asked for the possibility of an alternate solution: which was to send another girl, but the agency could not presently offer that.

The party, therefore, was left in the lurch, leaving a fuming Kono and Amano. In a way, it was refreshing to see these humans reacting like that. It made them—well, _human_. She recalled a few acquaintances who would have gone on megalomaniacal magical rampages for such things.

The two then beckoned Shun over, and the three of them discussed the current situation in furtive tones. Rias still heard them, while she absently sipped at her drink. The two of them explained the situation, and apologized to Shun about the whole mess. Shun seemed like an understanding sort, but it seemed the others weren't taking it that well. Then they began discussing alternatives they could do. At this point, Rias tuned them out.

They weren't a bad lot, in all honesty. And they were even able to make her feel a bit better from their company, making her forget, even for just a little while, about her spat with Issei.

And maybe it was just the drinks talking, but for some reason, on this very moment, she felt just a little… free. As if there had been invisible shackles around her that she hadn't even known existed… and then they'd disappeared.

The three men were already talking about calling it a night, and for going on that promised hot springs journey next month.

"Heyyy…" she called out, rising to her feet. The three turned to her with surprised looks. As she approached, she made sure to loosen and shift her clothes around "So I take it the girl didn't show up?"

"Uhh… yeah. It's a damn shame, but that's just how it goes," said Amano.

"Awww, but that's too bad for you," she said, addressing Shun. The man laughed, and shook his head.

"We even had the whole place booked and everything," Kono muttered.

"You know… I just have the most _stellar _idea," she said, her voice low and sultry. "Why don't _I _take that girl's place?"

For a while there was only silence. Wide-eyed, slack-jawed silence, while she grinned. Surprisingly it was Shun who broke it.

"Um… lady, are you being serious right now?"

The other two coughed loudly, their nervous smiles betraying their emotions. To Rias, they didn't look offended or angry, but were definitely more surprised and intrigued by her proposal.

"I am. It just so happens there's a stage over there, all ready for me," she said, pointing to the central area with the dancing pole. As she spoke, she began unbuttoning her blouse, and as she expected their eyes immediately followed her motions. "And my, it doesn't look like any of you object."

"Ummm…" That was Kono. He turned around, probably hoping she wouldn't hear what he'd say. "… Guys are we really sure about…?"

"Why not?"

"This could be some sort of ploy."

"By the agency? Well, top marks!"

"I'm not from your agency," she announced, making them jump in surprise. "Just a random stranger, a woman come wandering in from the streets, a woman looking to entertain." She smiled at Shun. "Give this fellow the birthday he deserves." She tapped her lips. "So, what'll it be?"

They all swallowed visibly, but didn't say anything more. Taking their silence as agreement, she sauntered over to the dancing area. She could keenly feel their hungry eyes following her back, and she grinned at their combined perverse attention.

"This place have any music?" she said. She saw Kono scurry for a spot close to her, where the sound systems were made. "Hit me up, bartender." The music's sleazy beat began, and the lights in the desolate club dimmed, with the spotlight swinging over to make her the central focus of attention. She grabbed the pole and sighed to herself. No turning back.

She began to move and buck her body to the constant rhythmic beat of the music. She unbuttoned the rest of her blouse, allowing it to hang loose around her body, while also exposing her wholesome rack, and the sexy lingerie she'd worn for _him_. The men were very much surprised at that, for the bra was barely a strip of frilly clothing that encircled the rise of her bare breasts, while her nipples were only covered by a pink, heart-shaped adhesive badge. Such a lewd sight, supposed to be reserved for her husband, was now on full display for the three men. And that was only the start of it.

She unzipped her short black skirt and let it slide down her slender legs. She let it hang on one ankle, before she wiggled her thighs and tossed it aside. Her black, laced underwear was no less lascivious as her bra—it was just small enough to cover up her entrance, but barely concealed the sexy furrows that formed an indication of her nethers. Then she began to twist and sway while shrugging off her loosened blouse, allowing the men to catch a glimpse, however small, of her pale, gorgeous perfection. She took her time, shrugging off one shoulder, then the next, teasing the men inch by inch of her skin until her blouse fell entirely. She caught the fabric by the wrist, before tossing it at the three men.

That was the first time the trio reacted visibly to her bizarre striptease, as they whistled and hooted, thoroughly enchanted by the sight of a seductive woman dressed only in her lingerie and thigh-high stockings. But of course, what their gazes were drawn to the most were the assets hidden behind those: her incredible ass and her thick, luscious breasts. These two were proof of her immense sexual potency to the three of them, causing them to fixate intensely upon her and nothing else.

In such a state, she began to dance, moving in sync to the booming electronic rhythm, her body melting into the continuous pulse of the music. She kept her eyes on the trio, boldly holding onto their gazes while she showed off the sheer dexterity and sensuality her body could ooze with just a simple shake and wiggle of her wide hips. She turned around, grabbed the pole, then did a complete circuit, before clinging to its surface and shoving her splendid ass back towards them. Then her cheeks began to undulate and bounce as she gyrated her hips rapidly, following the beat of the music.

There was a time, long before Issei, when the thought of dancing before people was a laughable proposition. She had too much dignity to even contemplate showing off with her body for even the ones close to her. She'd stuck to traditional dances, especially with a partner, which was fitting for a high-bred Devil like her.

It wasn't until after she'd at least climbed the stairs to adulthood that a whole new world opened up before her. It had all started with a simple desire to please her man. Like an animal wishing to attract its mate, she would dress up and flaunt the advantages of her body, showing off every wonderful feature, every sly curve and supple swell. Issei very much appreciated that. Then, dancing was added to the mix, using music to add to the mood, using special notes and sways and contortions of the body to elicit desire in her chosen mate. Every member of the harem finding their own unique style where they were proficient. And, not that Rias liked to brag without just cause, she knew she was the _best _at dancing for her love. It was natural; it all came, after all, from being such a topnotch Devil. Performing at a level that would seduce entire crowds was something that was easily accomplished.

That was the same situation here. Issei couldn't take his eyes off her once she'd begun to dance. These mortals were already enchanted from the very first note. They stared at her eagerly, utterly enraptured by her performance. There was a hypnotic aura about her that swayed their attention this way and that, where she pointedly showed off every motion of her gorgeous body, each action more seductive than the last.

The woman, the stranger they had met with the watery eyes and the downcast expression had disappeared. In its place was a wanton seductress, with a guileful smile and a burning look in her eye, a tempestuous figure that wrought desire with every action. The only part of her clothing that was left was her stockings and her bra—everything was bared to their eyes, and there was no hint of any sort of modesty, not that the sexy lingerie was any good from the start. If the dance was a little sluttier than what was normally expected, then Rias did not mind. It was as if a switch had been turned in her mind, as a peculiar heat burned through her body, eager for their flattering gazes, eager to flaunt this body that had been forsaken for stupid reasons. In those moments, their eyes was on her and her alone, and that was already great pleasure and satisfaction in itself. Rias let loose with the common, _degrading, _sense of the stripper, the drunken whore that thought nothing of shame, or of propriety. She embraced the call of the carnal, and the watching men could only follow along obediently.

For so long had she been working to ensnare mortals, to manipulate them in the ever-changing games of Devilkind. This was no different, on the surface—she was inspiring men, seducing them to a contract they did not know they had already signed, pulling them closer and closer into oblivion. Only this time, it was more intimate, more primal, like a stolen moment shared between lovers. She took charge of their collective attention, and actively molded their perceptions, shifting it, binding them ever-closer to her. And in her exultation, she shivered, as the heat of arousal surrounded her, giving more weight to her movements. In their eyes, she had become something more, more symbol than woman, the icon of sexuality, completely robbing them of sanity, of all self-control.

Then she performed another bit of extreme acrobatics, twirling about the pole in a complete blur until she slowed—and they all realized that her panties were already halfway down her thighs. Flexing her legs, she wrapped them around the pole and twirled around to a position that concealed her now bare crotch behind the pole. This caused the men to groan, craning their necks this way and that to gain a better look. She stuck out her tongue impishly; before wedging the pole further between the valley of her breasts. Then she rubbed up and down, the motion causing her boobs to jiggle, while also teasing the removal of her lingerie.

This caused the men to cry and whistle once more, their libidos inflamed by Rias' candid acts.

Then Rias landed on her feet, and swiftly turned around, exposing her bare ass-cheeks—but not her bare-naked pussy. She stretched her back, pushing her ass out as if to invite any of them within her warm honeypot, daring them to grab her plump ass and plow into her in that position then and there. She swayed forward and back, bobbing her hips, as if to emulate their doing that exact same thing in their imaginations on her. This crude invitation caused the trio to roar once more in approval, with Kono even pounding his fist on the table, causing the many empty bottles to jump.

She moved her body with a grace that belied an extreme confidence. She knew she was beautiful, alluring, powerful: she knew it well and exploited it to entice, to capture, to enchant. In that moment, Rias was a sexual idol, and WAKAME had become her own personal temple. Gaining the undivided attention of her "worshippers" was just icing on the cake. Maybe it was the Devil in her, but she was even beginning to enjoy this.

"The bra!" Amano said. "The bra!" The man's shout was taken up by the rest of them, who hollered impatiently for the next stage of her big reveal.

She wagged her fingers at them. "Oh my, are you all just a bunch of naughty boys? I thought you were wise, rational adults?"

"Lady, there ain't nothing rational about all this!" Kono cried.

"Off! Off!" Shun all but chanted.

She obliged, but slowly, peeling her bra strap down one after the other. She raised her arms, holding it behind her head, then hooked her fingers around the straps and pulled, turning even that simple act into a slow, sensual dance that left her full, heavy breasts bare—except for the bits still stuck to her nipples. The men clapped loudly, roaring their approval and shouting for even more. With the bra utterly stripped, she wound it up and tossed it towards the men, who then shared it among themselves like a prized piece of loot.

While they were then otherwise engrossed, Rias approached, her uncapped breasts now swinging wildly. The men looked up, eyes wide, to behold her now. Their eyes traveled back and forth between her boobs and her exposed pussy. The latter's folds were still hidden by her skin, which hid her entrance despite her nakedness.

"Come birthday boy," she said, pointing at Shun. She pushed her breasts forward, offering the covered tips to him. "You get the honor to take these off." She smiled as the man lunged forward, snatching the last of her lingerie to finally give her nipples a little bit of air to breathe.

"Holy shit…" someone said. The men gazed at her fully exposed breasts with something like hushed reverence. Her beautiful nipples were erect, the areola a lovely pink color.

"So what do you think of the show?" she asked, preening under their gazes.

"Holy shit…" that same someone repeated.

"10 fucking 10. Are you sure you aren't the girl we ordered?"

Rias chuckled. "I doubt any of them could afford me. But that's the thing with priceless beauty like this. You only have to treat it _right_, and it's practically free."

"Your husband was pretty stupid then," Amano said, his expression one of hunger.

"Hmph. Moving on," Rias said. She dipped her finger into her mouth, and licked. "Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen," she said, addressing Amano and Kono. "I believe it's the birthday boy's time to receive his just desserts."

"Eh?"

She moved closer to where Shun sat, and leaned over him, placing her hands on his forearms. She offered a tantalizing whiff of her breasts towards the man, and almost laughed at the dizzy look on his face. Then she leaned further forward, and allowed his face to push into her cleavage. She felt his hot, gasping breath and grinned, all while the other two watched, with a mixture of wonder, envy, and arousal. Then she took hold of her mounds and touched the tips of her nipples to his face, rubbing them against his skin.

Shun immediately took hold of her breasts, one for each hand, and began to knead them like freshly crafted dough. She moaned throatily as his caresses got much faster and needier. Then she pushed away from his body, and addressed them all.

"I'm going to give a very _special _dance now, and I want several things clear. No touching until I say so, and no recording, or I _will _break your balls. You understand?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"You should be grateful for this, birthday boy," Rias said, as she moved into position. She squatted on top of the chair, while spreading her legs and planting her feet on the armrest. In doing so, she exposed her fresh, pink pussy entrance for all to see. It had the intoxicating, exciting effect on the men that she expected. Then, in that position she began to bounce and rock her hips from side to side, in tune with the music.

Then she shifted around, turning her back to Shun and therefore exposing her pussy in a different direction. The other two quickly shifted to this side, watching her dance on top of their friend—well, more watching her _pussy _as it bobbed up and down atop his lap.

Then she sat down, fully straddling him like he was some sort of horse, and in doing so pressing her bare, unshaved pussy on top of his crotch. She could feel his erection straining through the fabric of his pants. Then she looked up, tossed her hair, and winked. Then she began to grind her bare nethers on his crotch, body once more sinking into the beat of the music.

She could feel his body tremble beneath her, whether from unbridled pleasure or barely repressed lust. She could see that same emotion expressed by the other two men, who'd now openly fondled the tents in their pants while breathing heavily, transfixed by the raw, sensual energy that her dance evoked. No magic was involved here, only the primal reaction to a woman firmly expressing her sexuality.

Her movements sped up, as she too felt the arousal from doing this in so bold a fashion. The thrill of it was intoxicating. After one final stroking motion of her bare pussy, she could feel a wetness bloom in his pants, cluing her into the fact of his ejaculation. She giggled, before daubing her pussy against that warm, pungent spot, using it like a type of lubricant to keep on going.

"Oh god… oh goooodd…." Shun said behind her.

"You liked that, didn't you?"

"By god, lady," Amano said, shaking his head. "You're too fucking good at this."

"That's for sure," Kono the bartender said. The two of them were nursing their own erections—it was possible they had come too.

"Happy to help," she said, pulling herself to her feet. Undaunted by their constant stares against her naked body, she went and stood at the center of them all, hands on her hips, her smile open and fearless, her sexy body fearlessly exposed. "Now, here's what I'm curious about. Would you—would the birthday boy, be interested in more?"

"What."

The prospect of "more" lit up a fire below their asses. Here was a woman who bragged about her body, was unashamed of letting men—complete strangers—have a close look. It would have been understandable if she was paid. But she was not. Even those casual hookups of their past had needed something from them to oil things up. And now she was offering more?

"But." She held up a finger and uttered that single word with great authority. "Let's play a little game. Me versus all three of you. If any of you win, I'll let you do _anything _you want with this gorgeous body." She emphasized the word by running her hands slowly down her sides. The men looked utterly spellbound, for they were staring at none other than a stone idol given life, its features perfectly sculpted to emphasize the very best example of the seductive female form; no, it was an animated sex doll without comparison, crafted by divine hands, made to draw and entice men into its loving embrace. Rias was all that and more—thus to their minds it would always be in their best interest to follow along with whatever she said.

"And if I win, I get to impose another game on you all. Does that sound good to you?"

"Hell yeah, let's do it!" Amano all but shouted.

"Wait wait," Kono said, still cautious despite his intense arousal. "What kind of game are we talking about?"

"Well, we'll just see after, right?" Rias said, wagging her brows.

"Besides, let's just win this!" Amano declared. "So what kind of game will it be?"

Rias turned to Kono. "You've got one of those jars in here right? And also some bottlecaps I think. Let's play some basketball."

The rules of the game were very simple. They would try to shoot a bottlecap into a glass jar, which was placed quite some distance away. Obviously, the jar opening and the considerable distance required to hit it made for a very hefty handicap. But there was an even greater handicap, for Rias, as their points would be tallied against hers alone.

The three men tried their best and failed spectacularly, whether from a factor of age or their general inebriation. Rias, in the meantime, made her cap land squarely inside the jar, its glass bottom making a definitive _clang _that signaled the men's disappointment.

"You've got two more rounds," Rias said, beaming at the disgruntled men. "If you gentlemen manage at least just three goals between the three of you, then you win by default."

The men tried their best on the second round, but they never managed. Rias decided to hold back here, and missed.

"Like I said, just three more goals," Rias said. "You better try your best, or you may not get _anything_." She deliberately rubbed her thighs together, making the men square up their shoulders for the last round.

At the last round, only Kono was able to get the hit in, leaving the score tied. However, on her turn, she scored a hit, causing her to shout from victory. The men groaned.

"Well look at that," she said, smiling at them. "Since I win, I'll have you play another game. Well, it's more of a _decision _that needs to be made. And that decision is yours to make, Shun."

"Me?" The birthday boy pointed to himself.

She sidled closer to him, allowing the man to feel the full force of her raw sexual aura. "I leave it to you—shall I service you and you alone tonight? If so, that means I'll only let you do it for a short time, and of course that means leaving your friends in the cold. But you could also decide to have me again and again, _and again_," she whispered, close to his ear. "_For the whole night_, but you'll have to share with your buddies." She walked away, her hips swaying left and right, causing ripples on her asscheeks. "What do you say?"

Shun didn't need to glance at his friends. He didn't even need to hesitate. In this charged situation, there really was only one thing to say. One decision to take.

"The whole night, lady," he said. The other two cheered.

"Then…" she sighed dramatically. "A whole night it is. Let's get this party started then!" she shouted. The men all cheered. "Now to start with… I am going to give mister birthday boy here the first service. Do you all agree?"

"Heck yeah," Amano said, while Kono merely licked his lips.

Rias kneeled and took her place in the space between Shun's legs. She unzipped his pants, then dug around inside with her fingers until she fished his cock out. She gave it a few small tugs, causing no end of wonder on the men's faces, before she plodded forward on her knees to engulf his cock inside her bosom. With a little bit of a push his throbbing erection squeezed through the fluffy cleavage and the tip emerged right next to her heart. The rhythmic pulsations of her chest and his rock-hard cock produced a constant, seeping warmth that spread throughout each their bodies.

He reached down to pinch her nipples, his fingers tweaking the pair until they stood to attention. Rias bit her lip and moaned appreciatively, as if savoring his attentions.

"Go on," she whispered, using her hands to squeeze her breasts tighter around him. "Do as you will."

He seized the tip of her massive mounds, and used them like counter-weights as he slowly began to move his hips forward and back, rubbing his cock back and forth inside her tight valley. In doing this his glans moved confidently through the smooth, soft flesh of her teats, his shaft disappearing entirely into the sweaty confines of her near-overflowing rack. The whole room watched, mesmerized, her boobs jiggling together as they wrapped around his rubbing cock, with Shun hissing sharply from the pleasurable pressure the twins exerted on him. Then, as if he could no longer take it, his hands fell to the sides, his body going lax as his motions were left up to his hips mindlessly pushing up and down into Rias' cleavage. Rias for her part did her best to keep her valley tight and locked in, as if she wanted to squeeze out all that could be gotten from the man.

"God, oh god, oh fuck!" he cried.

"Lucky bastard…" someone muttered. Her tits began to bounce rapidly in tune with his now desperate movements, the cocktip appearing and disappearing from within her wonderful confines with rapid pace. Rias held her boobs in place even as his restraints were released, and his relentless motions increased apace.

His precum had gone and lubricated his passage through her valley. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the bouncing tits, hungrily watching cock and tit move together as one, the latter devouring him and spitting him out again and again, as he sloppily pounded upwards again and again.

As if sensing he would come, Rias pushed her breasts even closer together, forming a seal that didn't slow Shun down one bit; but did nonetheless leave him with an even greater, insurmountable feeling of pleasure. Her valley was practically slick with her sweat and precum.

When Shun came, shooting hot, white ropes of semen, Rias forced it all to be buried within her hidden confines. Shun had the feeling of being enclosed in a well-made onahole; his balls going practically dry at not just the culmination of the pleasure of the titfuck. No, it was also pleasure derived from being serviced in this way by this beautiful woman, to this beautiful _married _woman.

When he pulled his way back out from within her, a few bits of his cum oozed out from below her breasts, each tracking a long, wet sticky line onto the surface of her navel. The other two men were openly stroking their cocks under their pants now, their faces cramped and hungry. For here they could behold the delicious perversion of a goddess, a splendid twist on their earlier impressions of a perfect specimen of a woman. Yet in this she had not lost any of her lascivious shine, the aura that bid them rise, higher ever higher.

Rias stoked the fire even further by opening up her breasts, allowing them to see the full obscene extent of Shun's ejaculation, and the way it completely coated almost every inch of the beautiful pale skin. It was the prefect picture of defiling something precious, and under the dim, sleazy multicolored strobe-lights the vulgar sight was more than enough to keep their fires stoked, their passions burning.

Rias took hold of Shun's withering cock and began to wipe it over the swell of her breasts, coating the skin in the same way as her inner valley. Rias beamed at all of them softly, like a mother that had just finished caring for a misbehaving child. All this while the excess, drying cum slowly oozed down in great rivulets, some even dripping from her breasts onto her legs below.

"Well, what do you guys think?" she asked.

"Lady, I wouldn't say no even if my own daughter was here watching," Kono said.

"What he said. Well, I don't got a daughter. And even if I did," Amano said, as the two of them approached the kneeling Rias. She chuckled, and shuffled around on her knees so she was facing away from a still light-headed Shun—while also giving him a full view of her buxom butt. Their cocks were already out, hard and erect, like meat-poles primed to seed. Rias pointedly licked her lips, before she grabbed hold of both erections, grasping them eagerly by the base.

She planted a kiss on the first head and licked slowly all over it. She licked from the base to the tip, repeating this over and over a few times. Then her attention returned to the bulbous glans, whereupon she swallowed it into her mouth. With only the tip inside, she began to lick that spot, causing the man to groan. For he could feel the intense heat of her insides as she took him in, gulping him down inch by inch while moving her lips to swirl around his length. The spontaneous, deliberate motions of her mouth, combined with the rapid suction she imposed never failed to make her husband just about swoon from pleasure, and he was a Reincarnated Devil, while this one was just a man. Before she went further though, she disengaged from the cock, and began using her saliva as lubricant to quickly pump it up and down, before she switched attention to the other dick, and performed the same initial prep just as before.

As she worked on his head, she wrapped her hand around the base of his thick, turgid shaft, squeezing lightly while her mouth did the main work. Her tongue played over the swollen tip before slowly pushed it past her beautiful lips. She curled the tip of her tongue behind the cap-shaped portion of the head and felt the man squirm in delight, which pleased her greatly. Then she began bobbing her head back and forth over his dick, emulating the same frantic suction she had demonstrated with the other dick.

Then, she pulled back, using the brief moment's pause to look up at the old men while giving their cocks a quick, constant rub. She could see the men were utterly enthralled by her service, and who wouldn't be? A beautiful woman, cum drying on her chest, on her knees at a strip club blowing you off? More than that, the whole space beyond her lips had already proven itself an exquisite hole, and her powerful fellatio technique was second to none, and her attitude as a confident femme fatale was addicting, in and of itself. It was no surprise then that they were as hard as can possible be, and this party had only just begun.

She returned her attention to the first cock, allowing it to fill her whole mouth to press against the back of her throat, with her tongue running all over the underside of his length. The man ran his fingers through her long, luxurious red hair, at once both loving and forceful, as if he wanted nothing more than to pamper the woman, while at the same time demanding even more of her wonderful service. She continued pumping with the other hand, even going so far as to give his balls a light squeeze, just so she could elicit excited moans from the two men.

She switched again, and this time led his tip to one direction, allowing the man's dick to bulge out one of her cheeks. She pinned him there with her tongue while rapidly licking the other side, especially near the very tip, where he was most sensitive. The sight of her gorgeous cheek straining and swelling from the length of his member was more than enough to drive both men insane with lust.

With very forward movement of her head, Rias synchronized it with the way she kept tugging on the other dick in her hand, almost pulling him close. In fact, she _was_ pulling him close, bit by bit, until the other throbbing dick was practically pressed against her face, primed and raw from her deft, loving fingers. With another wet smack, she let go and transferred to the other cock. She pressed her lips firmly around the shaft, tongue flashing out and flicking along the length, before pushing it straight through to her throat. Then she switched again, repeating the same motion at an ever-increasing pace. Back and forth. Back and again. Again and again.

She looked up and stared deep into their eyes, making sure to lock her gaze with the one she was sucking off. Eventually, her rapid-fire fellatio got to the point that she could switch back and forth in lightning-quick speed, while also taking them in as deep as she could.

"Oh fuck… lady… oh god that's so good…"

"Urgh… haaah…."

Her pace quickened: merciless, relentless. It was perhaps one of the most agonizing pleasures a man could experience, for not only could this woman take them deep into her throat, she never let up even when she disengaged. Their cocks were constantly on the edge, whether by mouth or by hand, constantly pumped and sucked to keep the raw sexual energies flowing—building up to the inevitable high point. Not for the last time would they marvel at Rias' sexual prowess, and the proof was there in her heavenly blowjob-handjob combination.

Mere minutes of such powerful deepthroating and cocksucking and hand-pumping was enough to get them both to an almost simultaneous climax. When she sensed that they were close, she pulled out for one final time, before aiming both cocks at her head. Then she tightened her grip on their cucks, and made her pumping motions quicker, which was helped by all the spit and precum that had been left there, in this way stroking the men's final steps to completion. While doing so, she alternated licking across both cocks, her tongue an effective bridge between the two as the smacking sounds intensified to a frantic rhythm.

"Urk…!"

"Haaah… Ahhhh!"

On the final moment, Rias closed her eye and relaxed as a hot shower of cum came raining down. The first barrage landed right on her beautiful face, coating it in their thick, manly jizz.

Then, while still continuing to pump them like they were pipes to be cleaned, she angled their cocks next in such a way as to make them shoot over her hair, staining the lustrous crimson with their color. She felt a hot load strike her head from the back, then strike at her back directly, and realized that it was Shun, who had recovered and had basically jacked off on his own in order to join the impromptu bukkake feast by shooting directly at Rias' vulnerable back. But she didn't mind, in a way it was refreshing, to be so dominated by the feel of their baby batter coating her skin. It was like a cathartic rainfall that washed away her previous troubles, unburdening her of worries that held no meaning to a powerful woman like her. Here she was worshipped, paid homage to, by men who appreciated her value.

Thus towards the end, sensing that their orgasm was about to end, Rias guided their cocktips towards her mouth, which she opened, pushing her tongue out. The last of their sperm landed straight on that beautiful pink place, now further marking the woman with their seeds. Rias turned her head and also did the same for Shun's, not allowing the birthday boy himself to be left out, effectively placing all three men's cum inside her mouth.

Then, while looking up into three pairs of eyes she swirled the cum deliberately in her mouth, tossing and turning the globs of cum with her tongue before pulling her head back. Then she swallowed, and allowed the men to see the proof of her debauchery as their cum slid collectively as a hot lump down the woman's beautiful throat. The men cheered, causing her to flush and smile, even bow slightly from all the praise.

The men all made appreciative words and noises as their climaxes wound down. Rias took the time to fluff their semi-flaccid members by continuing to pump the other two with her hands, while also using her lips to entice Shun's. After all, these cocks were sorely needed for more. More games. And more pleasure, as the thick syrup trickling down her thighs would indicate. She was hot, aroused, and she was ready for even more.

"Wait, guys, I need to freshen up. Is there a shower in here?"

The men looked at each other. Kono shrugged and said, "Yeah. It's at the back, with all the other rooms."

"It's more for birthday boy, you know?" Her sultry smile was clear, even past all the cum dripping from her face. She looked at Shun. "After all, he and I, we're going to be _making love_ first." Then she glanced at the other two. "And _then _we can continue where we left off here."

"Oh fuck yes," Kono said to himself, while making a pumped-up motion with his fist.

"Look at you, family guy, getting excited over an orgy," Amano teased. He turned to her, a wry sleazy look on his face. "Whatever you say, lady. We can wait. And I'm sure Shun'll _appreciate _this little favor we're giving him."

"Oh god yes," Shun repeated, still looking at Rias' body with naked, unrepentant lust. "I'll give whatever I have, my comrades. Anything. _Fuck! _Anything for you, lady."

"Good. Then, wait for me at one of the beds. There is a bed here right?"

"In the private rooms," Kono said.

"See you there, gentlemen," Rias said, with a wave, as she headed off to the bathroom. The men watched her go, her body reeking and dripping their semen all the while, literally leaving a trail of jizz on the floor behind her. Their erections said much of what they felt towards this stunning lady who had in a short while turned from "perfect stranger" to "wanton harlot". And they wouldn't have it any other way.

"You better appreciate this man," Amano muttered to Shun, as they followed the latter towards the private rooms. Since they had full run of the place, all the rooms were unlocked for their use. They were equipped exactly as the love hotels that were omnipresent in this district. The men waited there, their impressions of Rias leaving their cocks stiff and hungry.

Rias returned shortly, and her coming was hailed by all three cocks. But Rias had eyes only on one, which she approached. She shooed away the other two, and then pushed Shun down onto the bed. She had completely cleaned up, her face and chest free of cum, her skin moist and glistening, accompanied by a soft, musky scent.

"You want them to stay? I could make them go?" she said. The others' faces darkened.

"No, that's alright."

"Very well, mister." She swiftly got rid of the rest of his clothing. In the meantime, a rustle of fabric meant the others had similarly stripped, though she didn't paid attention.

She pushed him back onto the bed, and moved above him. She looked into his eyes with a lust-filled intensity that she knew was on everyone's in the room. She licked his body, up and down, while her hands caressed the rest, from foot to shoulder—while skipping his nether regions purposely. And as the pumping noises from the two watching men increased, she would whisper sweet nothings in Shun's ear, as if he were a lover, eliciting quite a wide array of shock-like sensations all over his body. She tormented him, licking and nipping, biting and sucking his male nips. Shun groaned, his hands fisting through her brilliant red hair, his cock getting harder and harder by the second.

And Rias continued to smile, confident, as she pleasured his body, as if she were truly enjoying this. And she truly did: she had always loved being in control of others, dominating them, using her words mostly to tease, to provoke a reaction. It was how she'd become a high-ranking Devil. It was power, plain and simple, and sex was just another demonstration of that for her. It had been true with Issei, and it was just as true now, with Shun and the other men.

She flattened her breasts against him as she murmured, "You want more?" Her succulent lips hovered over his own, tantalizingly out of reach, her sweet breath filling his senses. When he nodded, she clambered over his body, turning around to present her fresh, sopping pussy to his face while she grabbed hold of his cock.

Shun inhaled her musky scent. His tongue reached out as she lowered her hips, licked around her beautiful pink slit, then onto her erect clit, then down to her steaming, wet center. She moaned appreciatively as he licked her, while paying attention to his cock. She kissed the tip, licked the length, and sucked on the whole thing. She worked her tongue against the glans, working around the crowned head. She worked her way from tip to balls, then back up, then down again. She deepthroated him once again, taking him in inch by inch, violently but lovingly bobbing her head up and down; the insides of her mouth narrowing to vacuum-like tightness as she enjoyed his taste and the little twitching motions he made to let her know he was feeling it.

He buried his tongue inside her, literally eating her out, as if he wanted to savor everything this gorgeous woman could give. She moaned as he sucked on her pussy lips, and actively ground herself onto his face, as if she were humping him. Before the both of them could cum, though, she raised her pussy unexpectedly from him and pulled his cock out of her mouth with a loud smack. Rias glanced at the other men, who were watching very much intently, and beamed.

"Here we go, Shun. Nice and easy, yes? Tell me what you think."

The men cheered.

She lowered herself, slowly, onto his rock-hard cock. There were audible gasps from all around: from Shun himself, as he felt his member become enveloped in hot, wet, thrashing folds, from the men, as they beheld the wonder of a hot, sexy woman boldly taking in cock like it was no one's business, and from Rias herself, as she felt him plunge into her inner recesses. Bit by bit she worked him deeper into her, her pussy swallowing him eagerly as if it had a mind of its own, until he was buried completely inside her. She allowed him to marvel at the feel of his length being surrounded by her undulating walls. Then she started rocking back and forth, taking him in and out, slowly beginning that ancient, and certainly sacred act of procreation. The two lovers—for lovers they both could only certainly be—closed their eyes and basked in the sensation derived from their joined genitals, of her earnest tightness and comforting warmth, of his hot firmness and powerful thrusting.

"Yes…! Mmmphhh…! So good..! You're so hard…! And… hmmnpph…!"

"Oh lady, you feel so fucking good…! God… Huoahhh!"

"Yeah, rail that bitch!" the watching men cheered.

He pounded up into her deeply, desperately, the intensity of his thrust growing and growing. He reached for her nipples, pinching them until the surrounding skin became raw and red. Her need grew as she growled, her pussy latching greedily onto his cock with his every stroke, attempting to milk it, enjoying every single moment of his rutting. She raised her hands above her head, and turned her eyes towards the men who were left out of this divine ritual, who could only watch. She basked in their wide-eyed, worshipful gazes, as if their lust-filled eyes could nourish her, as of the sun and a flower; she bloomed as she feasted, the place between her legs secreting sweet nectar, as his movements wended ever further to the point of seeding her.

"Ah… haaah… You're so good… Birthday boy… You're filling me… Up so… Much…!"

"God fuuuuuck… You feel so good, lady, so fucking good, I'm coming! I'm coming!"

When Shun came, his mind blanked out, literally. His whole body shook, as the moment of his cum racing out into her depths was perhaps the most glorious thing he had ever experienced. He dimly felt her body against him, whereupon her wrapped his hands around her soft, tender body, relishing in the feel of her breasts squished up against his. He almost cried at the heavenly sensation of his orgasm, as if her hole was a cavity through which his soul could be gladly offered.

It was no wonder then, that he was just as hard after his orgasm ceased. His body, his soul wanted more.

Rias crawled up next to him. "You were so good, birthday boy. That was amazing. Now let's get you cleaned up. Mmmnpphh…"

She took him in her mouth, tasting their shared essences. She deepthroated him, enticing more and more energy into his cock, until he was completely clan. She twirled her tongue around the bulbous head. She moaned and choked over her entire length.

"Come on," she announced later. "Have a taste of anal." Her words sent a shiver down the men's spines, especially Shun's as her rear entrance was positioned right above his readied cock.

Amano whistled. "Hit that ass good, my friend!" he crowed.

"Lucky bastard," Kono muttered.

Anal was of course not a problem for Rias, as Issei was quite a thorough lover. Her back entrance was one of the best in the harem (according to her husband), with remarkable elasticity and tightness. And now she would present it, just as she had her pussy, to this very fortunate man.

She parted her ass-cheeks, allowing his cocktip to rub against her hole. She deftly captured the tip with her cheeks, while slowly lowering her hips down on him, slowly pushing the glans into her asshole. As he pushed upward, the head disappeared into her rectum, and was enveloped in a sensation that was quite different from the feel of her pussy. It was like his tip was being gripped in something rubbery and warm, a grip that felt like it didn't want to let go.

"You're really big," Rias declared, while looking down at their point of contact. The others could only see a redheaded slut squatting down over their buddy and pushing her asshole on his cock, and that was all they wanted to see.

She pushed down even more, slowly and meticulously forcing him past the point of resistance, and allowing even more inches of his length deeper into her tight bunghole. Her tightness stretched out a bit as her hole tried to accommodate his length. Then, he was in, completely buried in her rear up to the hilt, and stretching her out as much as she could take.

"So, how is it?" she asked, with a wide smile.

"Are you… kidding me…" Shun said, through gritted teeth. "The fuck is it…"

"What do you think?" she pressed.

"The best!" he cried, with a breathless gasp, as if it was taking all of his power just to stay conscious. "The fucking best!"

"Goddamnit!" the men cried, while Rias could only preen and giggle.

She took the lead, slowly forcing Shun's cock back out by raising her hips. The two of them hissed through their teeth at the pleasure that was produced: with Rias' anal embrace constantly pulling and squeezing favorably around Shun's length, giving him a new set of sensations, and the feel of his length carving through her rear made for a rare, exquisite feeling for Rias. Multiply those sensations by the amount of times Shun packed his meat in, and the couple were already on the verge of gasping and squealing. The energetic, piston-like movements and Rias' position facing the masturbating men made the act all the more alluring, as her body jiggled, her boobs shaking like ripe fruits in a storm, her skin flushed from excitement, while her face looked all the more lascivious.

"Oh! Ohhh! That…! Ass… feels… good… good…! Keep going! Keep going!"

"God… fuck! Tight…! Fuck… Ass…!"

Shun grabbed Rias' wrists and held it in place at her sides as his movements sped up, now eagerly plowing her rectum to seek out even more and more of the incredible pleasure that soaked onto them. Rias was practically shaking now, like a leaf tossed in the wind, her body a tempest of sweaty, shrieking pleasure, as she bounced wildly on his cock.

"You're tearing me apart…!" Rias cried, as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh intensified, as Shun's cock now easily slid in and out of her asshole.

"Hell yeah, skewer that bitch, man!" Amano said, already ejaculating.

Suddenly, Shun's body froze. His back arched, his limbs twitched. A delicious chill swept over him as shudders wracked his body. Then he pulled on Rias' arms, pushing his pelvis as close as he possibly could to hers, and pushed his tip as deep as he could get inside her rear entrance. His cock twitched, as his cum burst out in an explosive frenzy within her, instantly coating her intestines in his hot spunk. Each wild jet made him gasp and wheeze from the intense pleasure, making him feel as if he were cumming his very soul into her depths.

"Fuck… that was… so good…!" Shun said, in-between wheezy breaths.

Rias chuckled, with her body sagging against Shun's body. It had been a wonderfully novel experience, having her rear entrance reamed so raw and hard it left lingering sensations all throughout her pelvis. It felt good, in any case.

But of course, that wasn't the end. He left her hole with a loud pop, and didn't stop to admire the salty cream that oozed out from her well-used exit. Shun pushed her to the bed, and entered her ass again. He licked, nipped, swallowed, sucked, both breasts, one after another, mashed together. Her skin was the most delicious thing to lick. He held her tight to him, committing every aspect: taste, scent, the feel of her muscles, her skin. He loved her moans, her sighs, every movement of her body, each deliberately made to eke out every single bit of reaction from his own body. Their cries joined together, slowly rising to a crescendo as his peak returned once more.

"Yes! Yes! Keep pounding me, keep pounding me!" Rias all but shouted.

About the only thing missing was his kissing her.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the bed, stars blooming in his eyes. Shun's crotch seemed sore, his cock spent, slick with her juices, jizz dripping from the end. It was a wonderful feeling, but there was something missing. She wasn't there.

Rias stood beside the bed, opposite the two men, who had already undressed in their own. Their long thick cocks stood at attention, hungry, eager.

Rias grinned, the redhead unabashedly showing off the cum dripping from her wet, sloppy, married pussy and her well-used asshole, along with the sweat that glazed her beautiful skin. She was as a woman reborn, rapacious and unquenchable.

"Birthday boy's done," she asked, eyebrows raised. "I assume you gentlemen want your turn."

"God please yes," Kono said, with a whisper.

"Let me do you baby girl," Amano said, stroking his cock. "Let me do you good, please."

She stepped closer. "Let's go then. The night awaits. Can't leave you two gentlemen in the lurch." And thus, the orgy officially began.

For a while, the two men just caressed her body, palming her butt and burying their fingers in her breasts while whispering filthy words under their breaths. Then, they couldn't hold it in any longer, and the two of them played rock-paper-scissors for who would take her next, and it was Kono who won. Amano grudgingly took up the slot for her mouth as the men started in on spitroasting her, with Kono's forcing his hot dick into her snug, used pussy. Rias placed her hands on Amano's hips and took him in deep into her throat, while Kono's howl of pleasure presaged his fierce, thrusting attacks.

"Fuck, lady your pussy's really good!" Kono said.

"Your mouth ain't too bad!" Amano said, already pumping his hips forward and back.

There was such primal hunger, such manifest _need _among the two men that the mere sensation of her mouth and her pussy was enough to send them over the edge. Kono, for his part, made a most unmanly groan as he creampied Rias, filling her just as Shun had done. And then Amano was shooting globs of his white spunk directly into her throat. The raw, sensual sensations were things she reveled in, even as the two swapped places, with Amano finally claiming his due as the third to taste Rias' pussy.

"Yes, let's go. I hope you can be _better_ at pleasing me," Rias said, crudely referring to Kono's quick-shot.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch," Kono hissed, shoving his cock into her mouth. Though it hurt to have him part-way down her throat, the expression in her eyes nonetheless told him her amusement as she dutifully bobbed her head back and forth over his cock, turning it sloppy with her cum-stained spit.

"Aw shit, _fuck!_ This pussy man, this pussy. It's so fucking good I feel like I'm already gonna cum…!" Amano said.

Amano's desperation made his thrusts senseless and wild, like he was merely hammering away at her like a tool. Yet this aimless crudeness appealed to Rias just as well, for it was like mating with a mindless beast that knew nothing but the rutting dance, possessing no grace, no deftness, yet fulfilling another primal need of hers, dragging out the wanton female within Rias, the one that desired to be fucked into a mindless heap. The brainless pounding into her nethers was just another form of lovemaking, one she savored just as much as the cock lodged deep in her mouth.

Unrestrained lust, and raw, masculine power and virility transformed that simple act of mating into something more: a full-blown explosion of hot, base, sweaty desire, of the need to sate a swelling appetite. She was like a singularity of debauchery, drawing them all from the edge of sexual insanity to the very depths of tantalizing pleasure.

And of course, Rias herself was not immune to the effect the men were having on her body, of the excitement that was exemplified by the constant stream of fluids down her thighs, that coated Amano's crotch; of the desperate howls deep in her throat, muffled by full ten inches of man meat, of the concept of two powerful men taking her female form for nothing but a receptacle of lust. She gave and she took, they gave and they took, conquest and submission repeating in endless cycles for every messy thrust into her gullet, for every deep and shallow thrust into her vagina. Her body felt like it was being melted between their rough thrusting, her mind entering a state of deep bliss that had no need of rationality, of morals, just the manic need for release. She lived for every moment of spine-tingling chills, the shocks that burned into her brain, turning it into a lush of stupidity.

Whatever she said was buried beneath Kono's cock and the cum that kept streaming from the tip right into her throat—he had already cum moments before and was just riveted in place to Rias' mouth, trapped in agonizing bliss. Her pale, beautiful skin rippled constantly from their overwhelming thrusts, as the twin pressures bore down ever harder, causing her to speak unintelligible nonsense that was nonetheless silenced by Kono's spasming cock.

Amano gripped her thick, soft asscheeks hard as he bore down on her. Rias whined and groaned, desperate for him to finish within, to claim her inner core just as the other men had. Perhaps it was due to a certain experience with many women over his life, that had trained him and his cock to be a bit more resilient, but he was certainly able to keep up with Rias, pounding into her with relentless energy even as his cock received the most exquisite of attention, bracing successfully against the sensation of many thousand lips seemed about to kiss all over his length, wrapping his member in constant, sensual torture. Eventually, his peak did come, white molten heat spewing into her depths to join his comrades, as a satisfied grunt escaped Amano's throat. This was accompanied by yet another one of Kono's distressed ejaculations, pouring down her gullet to pool inside her belly.

She fell to the floor in a heap, her body smeared with pearlescent, sticky fluids, sore and spent. She glanced up and saw, to her pleasure that the men were still up and ready. Even Shun was now up, taking his place nearby to complete their encirclement of her body. She barely had a moment to herself before they were once again on her, pouncing on her body like predators that had gone too long without food or drink.

They dragged her to a bed, and she found herself lying on top of a man, and amid the rush she didn't even know who it was. But his cock did find its way back up into her vagina, piercing her once more with their thick excellence. Then, to her surprise, someone else behind her lined himself up, then immediately plunged his hot meatrod right into her ass. Now, she felt uniquely _filled_, plugged up from two cocks now plowing into her at different rhythms. Then a hand grabbed at her cheek, pulling to the side where a pungent cocktip smeared itself against her lips before she dutifully opened them and allowed the dick to slide neatly into her mouth. Rias squeezed around him with a delightful moan, even as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock. It didn't take long before they all began to move, eager to conquer and dominate this brazen woman, by completely filling all her holes, pushed deeper and deeper into the crazy, carnal spiral of lust and craving, of rampant, senseless debauchery. From that point on, they had become just three males and a female, all in heat, all hungry for satiation and release. There were no names needed to be attached to them, merely that they were men and she was a woman, and they were engaged in the act of frantic, intense copulating that had been set in stone from the very beginning of time.

Rias' fevered moans and shouts rose in pitch and intensity with every second she spent pressed in by the men's bodies, being fucked and used mercilessly with raw masculine strength, using her as a woman rightly should; with no amount of decency or shame, unburdened the weight of morality, she merely _existed _as an outlet for their lust. She chased after the thrill of submission, the ecstasy of being forced to surrender to the sensation of being dominated. It was mind-blowing, forcing her to crave more and more of their cocks, which continued to pound into her with relentless efficiency. She could no less deny the aching, squirming feeling in all her holes as she wrapped lovingly around the men who treated her for nothing more than the holes she could present to them, to be ravaged and devoured from all directions in this depraved orgy. To be reduced to a depraved existence, a doll made only to be fucked. They kept on pounding her, stretching out her passages, messing up her insides with lustful glee. They wanted more, obviously. And _she _wanted more. She would drain their balls more than any succubus could, reducing these men to sobbing, child-like states and she would take them in hand, comfort them, give them shelter in her warm, soothing embrace until they got ready for more, ready to become men once more.

Time passed by in a haze of unrelenting lust; as no sooner had they all came in vast amounts inside her beleaguered her holes that they would switch up, swapping the holes they took with the next person in line, their erections still ever-present, still ever powerful. A new cock buried in her pussy, a new cock sawing right into her ass, a new cock lodged deep inside her throat. It was as if they wanted all they could take from her, as if she were a sensational piece of experience that was in limited supply, that could only be experienced once.

And in a sense, it was exactly that—she was like a butterfly that had drifted too close to a web, and all the slavering predators had then pounced upon her, mindless and starving for the sweet, sinful gifts she could offer.

Yet despite everything the men did to ensure her compliance, she remained in control, ably coaxing ejaculation after ejaculation from their bodies, sometimes even at the same time. She chose the time of their climaxes, always tuning it to explode at about the same time, exploiting their wild, unchecked thrusts by compressing her mouth just so, or flexing a muscle in her vagina, or turning her anal grip into a merciless squeeze. They seeded her holes again and again, turning her whole body into a reservoir of cum that only kept increasing for as long as possible. And with every climax she grew ever more delighted, more assured of her womanly prowess and provenance, at feeling their bodies twist and shudder, their shouts, their cries, and most of all the cum that now seemed to soak into her very core, forever tainting her insides in their manly colors.

In the aftermath, the men had been turned into mindless things, lurching like zombies led only by their remaining instincts, turning them akin to dolls that moved and danced to the strings she pulled. They would do anything for her, anything to claim her for just one more minute—just one more fuck.

And thus, Rias, still unsatisfied even after everything, took advantage of everything WAKAME featured, and played games on the three men who were now mostly guided by the brains on their sex-addled pricks.

First, she ushered them into the bathroom, where she laid out the prepared props she had spotted before when she had freshened up. There were various soaps, oils and other lubricants featuring various scents and other efficacious properties. In here, under a constant spray of a shower and the application of the slippery liquids, the four of them engaged in another orgy, only without penetration. Shun lay down on the tiled floor, with Rias planting her soft, oiled ass on his abdomen and doing her best to "scrub" it with her lower parts, while Amano claimed her feet and used it to lathe all over his body, culminating in a hot, slippery footjob that made the man cum buckets. To round it off, Kono took hold of her hands, as he stretched it far above her head, forcing Rias to stroke him off while also being lubricated by a warming soap. And all throughout Rias kept rubbing her back against Shun's chest and navel, teasing his cock with a tantalizing taste of her pussy on him. The mindblowing sensation was still enough to have him cum without much stimulation, and he did, shooting it all over Rias' sweaty, glowing body.

After the clean-up, they took a little break and straight up went back to the bar outside wearing only their bathrobes. They broke open a bottle and feasted on the rest of the party's food. In the meantime, Rias was right below the bed, playing her part in yet another "game". Each of the men's cocks had condoms on them, and they were to be replaced everytime they came. She would then have to do anything in her power to get as many condoms filled with their jizz as possible before the time ran out, or before all the men got done with their break. The objective of this so-called competition then was to stop themselves from cumming into the condom and thereby prove that they were resilient to the woman's charms.

Naturally, this didn't really end up being a competition, as none of the men were really that interested to fight it out. Rather, they even let Rias have her day and ejaculated as much as they could, fully succumbing to the pleasurable heights that each of Rias' holes could pull from their enslaved pricks.

While the men continued talking above the table, each of them relating their relative experience with the "beautiful broad", Rias sucked them off to completion, forcing them to cum into the small rubber bags. Rias then tied it off, and laid it on the ground, as a sort of trophy tally. Then she would continue fellating the next cock, always making sure to have them ejaculate into the condom. In this way she slowly built up a collection of used condoms that the men had nutted into, each of them a testament to the power of Rias' expert mouth.

After some time had passed, Rias made an announcement.

"Here's another dance for you, gentlemen!" she said, as she emerged from under the table. She was completely naked, except for the rubber band she wore around her waist, where all of the used condoms hung in their multicoloured shades. Each rubber, was filled with each men's fresh cum, which was now rapidly cooling. Armed with such a potent display of her feminine prowess she performed yet another dance on the spot, while making sure her sashaying hips showed off the bouncing collection of packed cream that hung suggestively from her hips. She was as a nymph dancing excitedly for the reward of being given the men's collected cum, as if their stored ejaculations were something she desperately needed above all else. All in all, the belt with the used condoms hanging down, their insides hardening and cooling, felt spectacular against her flesh and were a testament more than anything of vast degree of power she held over the men, taunting and teasing and keeping their frenzied libidos on the very edge with every motion of her sexy, gorgeous body. It was clear from their faces that they remained utterly spellbound, as surely as if Rias had cast a Devil's enchantment over them. The fact that it wasn't magic, that it was purely their mortal male instincts made Rias all the more confident.

They didn't object, for example, to Rias ordering them to masturbate anew into their condom-wrapped cocks, while only using her slow, sensual dance as their stimulus. The amount of cum they would give would determine how the next game would go, and would be thus tallied using the number of used condoms by the end of it.

Never had she seen (or perhaps would ever see) a group of mortals struggle to meet the requirements, nutting again and again into their condom bags all for the sake of some nebulous reward. But compete they did, and in their struggle she was able to cajole them into a rage merely by allowing the implication of her pussy to goad them into turning them on each other in a friendly rerun contest of "dunk the coin".

This left Amano with the win, with the other two coming right after. After cheering loudly, the old man fucked Rias then and there, splaying her over one of the bigger tables to fuck her standing from behind. Then, when he was done, with his cock only barely exiting her creampied pussy, the men whirled the table around like she was the hands of a clock's surface to point her directly at the next man in line. Kono, who was next, raised one of her legs and placed it above his shoulder, allowing him closer access to her cunt which he took greedy advantage of. Then, after he'd nutted, it was time for the loser, Shun, who immediately carried Rias' body like some marauding warrior that had captured a bride in a raid, towards the closest table where he pressed his body over her in the missionary position and fucked her raw.

She next had them try their luck with the adult-themed pachinko machines towards the back of the club, promising an "exclusive" for the sole winner.

"I just had a thought… you guys haven't really kissed me yet, right?" Rias said, smacking her lips. "I did suck you off, I did swallow your cum, but you've not tasted this slutty cocksucker's mouth yet, am I right?" She raised her ring finger to her mouth, where her wedding ring was, and licked deliberately at it, as if it were a tiny cock. "And that's because I didn't want you to. My 'mouth virtue' is supposed to only be for my husband, no matter how many filthy things come out of—or into—these lips. But if, _if, _you win, then I'll think of _you _as my exclusive husband, and I'll only kiss _you _for the rest of the party. Sound fair?"

The men prayed and prayed to Lady Luck as they rolled their way through their money, wishing desperately to win over their fellows.

"Oh god, please give me this, please give me this," Kono said.

"Fuck! Again! Don't give me this shit! Fuck! Fuck you! Fuck!" Amano shouted, practically spitting at the screen as if it had offended him personally.

"Let's go! Let's fucking goooo!" Shun shouted.

After many tense minutes the winner was found: Kono. As the losers groaned to themselves, the winner lost no time getting up to claim his prize, which was unrestricted access to Rias' lovely mouth. She had to admit, it felt nice to be sharing tongues with another man who wasn't her husband, and he wasn't a particularly bad kisser, to boot. Pretty soon, even his kissing was enough to get her hot and bothered, and she didn't make her intentions secret by tugging on his erect cock.

"As a reward for my husband, we shall be sleeping together, in the dark, for one session. It'll be our 'honeymoon' after all," she announced. Kono practically carried her over his shoulder like a brute, and returned to one of the private rooms.

"How is it the guy with the actual fucking wife gets to be husband _twice?_" Amano griped behind them.

Rias ordered the lights inside dimmed, and the door closed, allowing the "newlyweds" to make love, as it were, in secret inside their own closed space, far from the rest of the world. Though to Rias it was just her riding on top of Kono in the dim room, their sweaty bodies moving together, sharing their heat, while she whispered "dear husband, dear husband" over and over, urging the man to become more spirited with his massive prick. Kono absolutely could not endure the mind-blowing way in which Rias clamped around his length, even after fucking her so many times by that point, and he came inside his "wife" multiple times; basking in the glorious afterglow before she would reawaken his stiffness with a few insistent tugs of her masterful pussy, which seemed to move as if it had a life of its own.

"C'mon honey… keep going… keep going… You're so good…!" Rias cried, while nibbling on his tongue.

"Ahhh… fuck… I fucking love you… Fucking love it dear!" Kono cried in-between grunts, while burying his face firmly in Rias' chest. Rias was so beautiful, so lovely, that he could have given everything there to fully possess her, to make her look at him with eyes that were for him and him alone.

Kono's ideas on that matter bloomed to a high point when he was firmly tucking into Rias from behind while she lay prone on the bed, her face buried in a pillow. Her beautiful backside, her wonderful ass-cheeks, and her long, sweat-strained red hair, added to the fact of his fucking this exquisite specimen of a woman and he was firmly reminded of the long-ago day when he had married his wife. He had been spry and energetic then, ever keen to please his wife and gain pleasure in return. Time and age had dulled those desires, until this very night, on this very moment.

Suddenly he felt renewed, especially with such a woman who was as young as his daughter, enkindling in him that same desire on that first honeymoon. The desire to breed, to procreate. To take this fertile, buxom young woman and make her his bride in spirit and in the flesh. He hadn't felt this way for any woman since his wife. Not even the little mares he'd gotten to fuck along the way—and there had been plenty of them, he was not ashamed to admit—could compare to this rare beauty that sheathed his cock in this very moment. She was very much a once in a lifetime opportunity, and then suddenly he had a very acute feeling of urgency and panic, as if the moment was about to slip away from him entirely.

"Fuck… Take it! Take it, m'dear! Get pregnant..! Get pregnant…!" he chanted repeatedly, like a prayer hymn, his mind wishing with all its might, and his body doing the rest in pounding as deep into the woman as he could.

"Ahhnnn… yes… yes… fill me up, honey! I need you so bad… so bad honey…! Yes…! Yes!" Rias shouted, practically gripping the sheets in ecstasy.

After cumming, his body fell on top of Rias. He wrapped his arms around and under her body, holding onto her tight.

She made him roll over from on top of her, forcing his prick to pop out of her snatch. Then, her body still slick from fluids, she sauntered over to the men at the door.

"My hubby apparently wants me for himself," she announced, while glancing slyly back at Kono. "Wants this grade A married pussy for his own _exclusive _use. What do you say to that, gentlemen?"

Amano grinned, and gave her ass a slap. "Well I don't know about exclusive, but we'll thank ol' hubby there all the same, lady."

"After all, all you think about is cock," Shun ventured.

"That's true…" Rias said, stretching her arms above her head while the two men flanked her, each of their hands idly grasping one of her boobs. "I'm sorry, darling, but my body really aches for cock, cock, and even more cock. Like these." She flicked at their erections with a clear smile on her face. "I just love to suck cock. I love to be bred by cock. Can I, darling? Can I have these thick, juicy cocks?"

He grinned. "Of course, 'honey'," he said, while absently stroking his meat. He didn't really know if it was true or not; and at this point he really didn't care. But the "fact" of the woman's apparent married status was a huge factor into giving him and all the boys constant boners so to speak, for the taking of someone claimed by another was one of the oldest, more delicious sexual taboos out there. And Kono had never, to his knowledge gotten with someone who was already married—though he recalled it may just have been his fear of complications. Once again, this was a rare opportunity to fuck a cheating pussy raw.

"Oh! Fuck! They're fucking me raw, my dear!" Rias cried, as the grinning men entered her pussy and asshole, fucking her then and there in the room while standing. Rias bleated and hooted, staring pointedly at Kono while her holes were ravaged by the men once more.

"Yeah, take it whore!" Kono said, beginning to pump his dick—still slick with her juices and his jizz from their previous fuckfest—to an all new erection.

For Rias, however, such a fantasy had only ever been useful for giving her a most intriguing experience during this orgy. It helped that the man, who had hitherto been driven by a lust to be _sated, _had then been driven by the instinct to breed, which made his attempts to "impregnate" her even more endearing, and to a point, quite arousing. But for all their purported skills at lovemaking, the great Devil saw only meager mortal souls—with great dicks, undeniably—but inadequate all the same.

Still, that did not mean she absolutely could not enjoy it. The fantasy in particular made her next half-hour getting her hips absolutely destroyed by two thirsty men who had hitherto been denied their prize of her flesh. She rewarded them and "punished" Kono at the same time by invoking the latter's fantasy, subverting it into something that inspired the two men to do their utmost to "steal" her away from him, which also translated to their greedy, almost desperate fucking motions that sent delicious chills running up her spine. And of course, Kono looked like he was enjoying every single bit of her reactions as well, judging by the way his cock looked about ready to spew hot semen on her unfaithful body.

(Incidentally, the thought of Issei never even entered her mind.)

Speaking of fantasies, the other two had time to entertain their own, after winning the next set of Rias' games. The next contest went to the birthday boy. For his prize, Shun claimed no fantasy or role-play. Instead, he took Rias to one of the "locker-room" props in the back of the store, which Rias thought was actually the employees room where the actual dancers and strippers congregated before work. Shun searched and found an empty tall locker, shoved Rias in, then joined her inside to shut them within.

It was a tight fit; and with their bodies wedged together it made for a rather intimate situation. The lack of ventilation quickly turned things hot and steamy. Not that the horny birthday boy didn't need any other excuse to quickly slip his cock in-between her steaming thighs, and fuck her then and there while their bodies remained in an awkward position. With little room to maneuver, their lovemaking quickly turned the whole place violent with their thrusts and shakes. Not that Rias minded, as she found the constant pressing of their sweat-ridden skins, the way her breasts and nipples rubbed all over him, the way their limbs intertwined because there was no other space to be—it was like they were slowly being turned into a muddled slush where no one was certain where he began and where she ended. And of course, the smell of each other's bodies in close proximity while lacking air filled her nose with his scent and vice versa, while their cries and shouts of passion became all the louder and more apparent as they bounced off the enclosed walls.

While Rias found the novel experience to be a puzzling one, it was nonetheless a no-brainer to Shun, the birthday boy, who had been introduced to her as the "lifelong bachelor". And indeed he was exactly that, though he possessed several illegitimate kids on the side (who were all doing pretty well, all things considered). Still, unlike his fellows he wasn't one to be swayed by the "allure of the flesh" as he put it. He was married to his work, for one; and he had a stoic, solid moral core that made it that he always stuck to the straight and narrow, no matter the situation.

Of course, behind that façade was a unique specimen of man who exhibited all kinds of fetishes and kinks. Some were rather dark and unfitting to be revealed, especially with his two buddies here (and perhaps the woman wouldn't do it). The strip club also didn't have the type of "equipment" he liked. Therefore, he had to settle with this engineered situation—it was a recreation of a certain incident in his younger years. Once, he had fucked his boss, the middle-aged manager of a grocery store in the employees' section.

The woman had been married, just as Rias was. The attraction had been mutual, and one day after store closing the two had acted upon their lusts and made love in the employees' room. It was then that the husband had come in, quite unexpectedly, and the two had squeezed into one of the lockers to hide. In that time, he hadn't had the opportunity to actually fuck the woman, and they hadn't even continued then, as the woman had snapped out of her infidelity right after that. But those several minutes of being locked in a locker room with the woman had excited and awakened the fetish in Shun, which he was now repeating with Rias, albeit this time he actually got to fucking the woman too. And she was far more beautiful and pleasurable than any woman he'd ever had, so that was a bigger bonus in his eyes.

All in all even Rias found it a unique experience, and did not object to Shun trying for three sessions of creampieing her before they finished.

By the time they left the lockers, they were both sore and stank of their combined fluids, which had been kept locked inside a small space for so long that it was clear they needed a shower. But the other men hadn't minded, and quickly took over plugging up Rias' holes while Shun cooled himself off from all the exertion.

"Boy, you guys look like you need a shower," Amano remarked.

"Are you willing to actually wait?" Rias said, with tired, husky voice. Despite that, she still looked like she could go on for more, judging by the way she eagerly spread her legs for the two.

"Hell, no," Kono said, already pumping his hips into the woman.

They creampied her holes another two times before she forced them to take her to the bathroom again, where they at least continued fucking her while she rinsed herself off.

Their next contest involved something Rias concocted that was received with great cheers by all the men: a test of endurance—or the Wild Ride. Rias would do her best, pulling out all the stops to fuck each of the men one by one in cowgirl position, and the guy who lasted long enough before nutting inside her would be the winner. He would then have the privilege of an exclusive picture being taken with Rias' naked body and himself, bypassing her earlier refusal of their taking any record of this night.

The men knew full well it was a high bar to overcome. Not only did the woman possess such a well-built body that oozed sex from every pore, she also had these techniques that were sure to wring them of everything they had. They had experienced these themselves: her hole, for one, was capable of very precise squeezing and milking, as if it were a mouth of its own, and that combined with the way she'd use her hips to pump their cocks with maximum efficiency meant that an instant loss was very much quite possible.

In fact, it was Kono the quick-shot who demonstrated this well. No sooner had he laid down and Rias had taken up her position on top of him and sheathed his cock inside her cunt had he already ejaculated after a few loud and meaty grinds. For the record, that had taken a minute, though the man didn't look like he minded being able to ejaculate one final time inside the beautiful lady.

Shun came next—but only after a considerably longer time. The other men were then able to see how Rias pulled out all the stops, bouncing wildly on top of the man's hips like she were riding some sort of wild animal bucking and charging beneath her. It was easy to see Shun struggling visibly against the ultimate pleasure that gripped him with every turn—Rias was really pulling out every trick in the book. Where before she was content to reciprocate their movements, here she was fully on the assault, pinning him with an excruciating pleasure that left them in a constant heavenly high. It took a little more time, about thirty minutes, but eventually he succumbed, and the succubus-like woman claimed her next victim.

The eventual victor was Amano, who despite his age had a plethora of experience with pussies and all the tricks they could pull. His past as a playboy also was a huge factor in his attempts to brace his cock against Rias' ravishing assault on his cock. He rode every pleasurable tightening of hers, every delicious chill that ran up his spine, every jolt of electricity that thrummed through his veins. He even resorted to closing his eyes to the allure of her beauty—the sight of sweat dripping down her beautiful, milky pale neck, the drops flinging and practically flecking off her wildly swinging boobs—everything about her image was so erotically charged that a man could cum just looking, and so he had no choice but to _not _look. It was a little trick, but Rias didn't seem to notice, perhaps because his face looked similar to the others. Thanks to that he lasted a full five minutes longer than Shun, and therefore took his prize as the victor.

Kono grumbled as he used Amano's phone to record the scene of Rias lying slack against Amano's body, their sweaty bodies tangled together, his hard cock still pushed deep into the woman's cock, while Rias pulled an okay sign towards the camera. The lascivious picture was enough to give a hard-on to a flaccid cock, and to the men who were already rock hard it just gave them even greater lustful energies for more post-game fucking.

As the night went on, the three men treated Rias as some sort of used sex doll that needed cleaning up, which meant Kono expertly washing out the inside of her mouth with his tongue, licking and looping around the woman's own while his saliva "cleansed" her. Amano was busy using his calloused hands to rinse the woman's body, especially around her breasts, squeezing and tweaking to ensure every last bit of dirt was cleaned up. And of course, Shun dug deep into her cunt and asshole, rubbing essential oils and whatever else to lubricate the passage of his fingers into her well-used fuck-holes, prepping it for more work while giving it a do-over. Rias quite enjoyed the pampering, making her settle into her own fantasy of a queen being serviced by her own harem of strong, burly men with magical hands. In a way, she felt grateful to the men for reciprocating the "hard" work she'd done all night, not that she begrudged them for it.

Then they all came back to the beds. Rias lay on her back, limbs spread out and wide, ready to embrace her night-time lovers for the rest of the night. Her luscious body was capable of bringing pleasure to these men, wearied and worn by age, giving them a taste of a long-forgotten time of youth, urging them to keep on going by dredging up every last bit of virility they possessed. In a way, it was like a succubus-like magic, strong and addictive, though Rias wasn't doing any magic whatsoever. It was natural, and in that it was even greater than any sort of artificial charm that could be pumped out. And the men were eager to take as much as they could from this young body, to indulge in her lovely form in whatever way they wished. It seemed in that moment that all thoughts of camaraderie had left their minds: they were no longer "friends" but slaves united by one purpose, the dick. And they all swarmed her body, fighting like a pack of wolves for the right to take the bigger chunk of pleasure, perhaps even the biggest piece, no matter how selfish that sounded.

One man, whose name no longer mattered, fucked her plump tits. The valley within was a perfect fit for any cock, and so they pounded relentlessly forward, pushing deep, rapid thrusts with a hungry need. Every potent dive inside made this maddening pleasure even more exquisite, as the sadistic urge was only urged along by Rias' words, turning him into a man who could only think of nothing but ruining her excellent bosom, for turning such sacrosanct flesh into a receptacle for one's immoral lusts. His fingers dug deep into the soft, supple flesh of her teats, mashing it as if he were squeezing milk out her nips, while continuing to ram into her with glee.

The second man knelt between her legs, using his hands to hold them wide apart as he drove his thick meat into her sopping cunt. The incredible, persistent tightness of her insides was something the men had repeatedly observed, a marvelous treat for old men who had experienced many a pussy, and found them lacking, despite the beauty or identity of their owners. The entirety of Rias' body remained firm and youthful, never relenting in its tightening, squeezing intensity no matter how much they wanted to ravage and ruin her insides. She remained immaculate—relatively speaking—which only furthered to heighten the pleasure they felt in fucking her. And their constant intensity was ever a pleasurable boon for Rias, who reveled in the feel of being constantly being attacked, of her body being used in such a violent, desperate manner.

The last person was currently balls deep in her mouth, his bulbous tip causing her to choke and wring her mouth around his length, while her tongue desperately continued to soothe and wrap around him; all while he continued to slam hard into her, shoving his burgeoning dick deeper and harsher into her gullet. Big, fat streams of spit and precum slipped down her lips and chin, while her throat could only utter choking, gurgling sounds. But as said, she enjoyed the thrill of being abused, and was well into the fantasy of their desperation, their unbridled lust. She embraced the insanity brought about by bestial instincts that had been released from slumber, and being funneled towards ever further exertion. It was no mistake that they were as much prisoners here as she was theirs: their cocks, their rationality was neatly captured and tormented by this alluring woman, who'd so far refused to let them free.

This was carnal freedom at the most ultimate of expressions. Rias had exerted an aura of debauchery over them all, stripping them of rationality, and throwing them into the ever-churning furnace of lust. All possible holes of hers were filled, every last inch of skin unexplored. If it wasn't her cunt, there was her asshole, if it wasn't her boobs it was her hand. The gangbang was deeply intense, and was even intimate in some manner, for it was as if these men were sharing all that they had with Rias, and indirectly comforting her of her current troubles. For Rias, it was almost therapeutic to have her body be used and abused, as she threw herself eagerly into that furnace of desire together with the men, as if she wanted to melt together with them in one final burst of desire.

When the final outburst came, it came with fire coursing through every inch of her. Jizz pumped into her womb, pulsed in many thick threads down her throat, and splashed all over her body, staining it once more in pearlescent rivulets. They blasted their hot spunk all over with the writhing, resigned sensation of men who had all but decided to dedicate the very last of their souls to this being, to consign the last of their freedoms to this idol of lust that took in their heat without complaint. And as ever Rias could all but dance and preen under the feel of their hot, searing jizz, that now permeated her body like a magic enchantment unto itself. Her body was completely suffused with cum—foreign cum at that—and it was perhaps a wonder if her soul was thenceforth similiarly stained, turning this femme fatale into a slattern whose only bread and butter was a hot, delicious serving of semen.

Their debaucheries continued into the early stretches of the morning, though no one in that party was aware that it had come. Their focus in that moment remained firmly on the woman, and of extracting every last bit of pleasure they could from her willing body. Outside, the neon-filled night was slowly fading into yesterday, waiting in suspense for the sunrise to come. But the men within Wakame had nothing to worry about—the club had been booked for the whole week, exactly in preparation for this sort of thing. But of course, none of them had ever expected such a thing to even happen to them, making them all the more desperate as the wild party wound down to its unfortunate but inevitable conclusion.

When morning finally came, Rias could sense it in her body, like a feeling of déjà vu. She rose from where she had been lying on the floor, where a bunch of linen from the bed had been torn off to create a makeshift sleeping mat. The cloth was of course wet from their previous mating session, and stained liberally with several of their combined juices. The men lay sleeping, unaware of her activity, their bodies finally exhausted after a long night of energetic exertion.

For Rias, the entire night had been good. No, it had been _most _satisfying, even. It had given her a clarity that she had been missing for the past few months. Now, she felt as if she had been completely reborn as a Devil, ready for any new challenge to come her way. She had these gentlemen to thank: for being so understanding and acquiescent, and for being honest perverts. For despite indulging Rias' whims, they'd never went too far, thereby forcing Rias to destroy them. She had ordered them to fuck her brains out and they had performed well; she had almost no complaints. They had been the perfect outlet to unleash all her stress, and for that she was grateful for their assistance. She left them lying there with their dreams, and didn't even bother to wash up again as she recovered her clothes. She walked out with all their cum still pooled up inside her.

She felt it ooze out her cunt, and smiled.

When the men would wake later, they would find no trace of the mysterious woman, who had each given them a night they would never forget. They even each thought that it had just been some sort of dream brought about by the liquor.

The only last trace of her was a solitary black panty, smeared in all their fluids, and laid out on the floor like it was a master's painting depicting her and her feminine dominance in all its glory. It still had her scent on there, lingering like a beloved's perfume, so strong and addictive.

The sort of game that ensued to claim it would be something that she wouldn't see, and may best be left to imagination.

* * *

**Chapter commissioned by anonymous, thank you.** **A reminder that this is a com****mission.**

**If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on archiveofourown under "RHoldhous".**


End file.
